If This Was a Movie
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Songfic based on the song If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift. Sneak peak to my new story plot I am working on. Maka is alone and with a broken heart. Soul has been gone for six months, ever since they had a fight and Maka locked him out, and he ran away crying! Now Maka is at their apartment, blaming herself for everything that happened. Will she move on or hold on to hope?


**This is a little sneak peak of my plot for a new Fanfic I am writing. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I have been busy and then I heard this song, so I couldn't resist. Btdubs, the story is not going to be a songfic like this one. I just wanted to give you a sneak peak of the plot and this song kind of explains it. Anywazas, Enjoi!**

Maka sat there in her comfy chair, clad in sweater and shorts. Tears soaked her face. She regretted everything she had said so much. She wished he could just know that. She had been afraid. Six months. It had seemed like forever ago, though six months was still forvever.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Maka sighed as she hiccupped. She scoffed, _Why am I still so caught up on him?_ Her mind answered for her as she remembered: their first kiss, the walks in the park, the play fight at the water fall, kissing in the rain, that hair, that smile, and oh, those dimples. She remembered the Death Ball, and how they matched perfectly, how he was shocked at her dancing skills. _I wish I could just have him back._

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

Maka smiled as tears strolled down her face.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

She wished so bad that it was like one of the romance novels she had read or one of those movies that brought both her and him to tears. Then, he would come back to her. She knew they could work it out. She needed to apologize. The several times she tried, he ignored her. If he said he was sorry, and she told him how she felt, it would be okay. Maka glance at the clock. It read 2:30am. He was probably asleep by now. It had been sixth months already. If the DeathScythe really wanted to come back, he'd be here.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

Maka knew that he could have changed. He could have moved on, but she held on to what little hope she had as she remembered how happy they were when they were together. She sighed as she recalled how their friends would joke about them together and say how cute they were, warning her never to let him go. If only they knew now. Maka couldn't get advice from any of them. Liz never had trouble with guys, Patti didn't know what to say, though she could cheer Maka up every once in a while, and even Tsubaki couldn't tell her what to do now. None of them had ever been in her situation.

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

She stood and paced the hall. She stopped before the door to his old room. For the first time in six months, she entered his room. Nothing had changed. It was just as he had left it. He hadn't taken anything except the clothes he was wearing and sped off in his new car. She remembered the tears running down his face. He had even left his most favorite possession: his bike. He didn't want anything to remind him of her. A sick feeling started to build in her stomach. Maka shook it off as she took small, staggered steps into his room when she noticed the picture on his nightstand was missing. She ran from the room and into her own, pulling the same picture from her nightstand. The engraving on the frame read: "_Forever the Same"._ It was of him and her at the annual Death Ball, the same night he told her nothing would change for them.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Maka slumped to the floor as she replaced the photo. She leaned back against the side of her bed with her knees up as she rested her head on her arms across her knees. This feeling. It was so confusing. It felt like abandonment, sadness, regret, hope, confliction, and even a bit of frustration and anger. Why couldn't life be like a movie?

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

After a long, sparing moment, Maka finally lifted herself off of her floor and moved to her window seat, staring out into the rain. She knew he had probably moved on now. It had been a long time, but she wished he could know that she had been waiting ever since the day he left. She wished he would come back. What she wouldn't give to see him at her front door again, even if it was just to see her and then leave again. Most of all, she wanted her best friend back.

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

She wanted to take it back. She regretted everything. She didn't care about anything else. She missed her best friend. She missed her partner. She missed Soul.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Maka drew a shuddering breath. She was all out of tears by now. Maybe she should move on. She knew Justin liked her, Hiro, too. Both of them would be great boyfriends. They were both sweet and protective. But Maka knew that no matter how hard she tried she could never get over him, never truly move on, and she knew that she could never find anyone as good or better than him, no matter how hard she looked. Maka was at a stalemate. Move on, and regret it. Hold on, and risk losing herself in the process. Neither choice was very appealing at the moment.

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

Part of her wanted to believe that it wasn't the end. That the movie wasn't over yet. As Maka made her way back to her comfy chair, she wanted to laugh at the irony. She had broken her own heart because she was afraid of getting it broken by someone else. It was like a Greek tragedy, comic in some sick, twisted way. Maka couldn't decide just yet, but she knew she couldn't keep beating herself up like this. It wasn't good for her mental or physical health. She would decide tomorrow after she got some sleep. Maka closed her eyes.

_That you'd be here by now_

Somewhere Soul stood and grabbed his keys. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to know. He glanced at the clock as he was closing the door. 3:45am. He hoped she was not yet asleep. He was going to see her. Soul was going to see Maka.


End file.
